


Did you say something?

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [28]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest!!!Prompt: my family invites you to join our holiday meal as an obvious setup and i’m so sorry
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552855
Kudos: 60





	Did you say something?

Feyre was nervous.

It was stupid, because it wasn’t the first time she was eating over at the Knight’s house. As Mor’s best friend since the fourth grade, she had been here quite a number of times. But she had never received such a formal invitation before, the boys’ mom had even called her to make sure she was free. So here she was, standing in front of their door, not knowing what to expect at being invited at a formal holiday dinner.

She rang the doorbell and waited, and Mor opened the door almost immediately.

“Good, you’re here!” She grabbed her and pulled her inside.

“Why are you so excited? What’s going on?”

“I’m not excited. Come on in.”

They went into the kitchen and were greeted by the smell of various holiday meals cooling down on the table.

“Feyre, you’re here,” Mor’s aunt greeted her, and Feyre smiled.

“Hi, Mrs Knight, how are you?”

“Oh good, good. How is your Freshman year going, so far?”

“Good. Yale’s art program is great so far.”

“And do you get to spend some time with Rhys?” Feyre felt her smile falter, but he had promised he wouldn’t say anything, and she trusted him. So she forced her smile back on her lips and answered in what she hoped was a normal voice.

“A little. Not as much as I see Mor, of course.” She turned to her best friend in hope that she would approve, but Mor seemed too busy with sorting out something in the fridge to come to her rescue.

“Well still, Mor told me you two were studying together quite a lot.” She felt herself blushing, mostly because of how most of their studying sessions ended, but she nodded.

“We are. Can I help you with anything?”

“Sure. Can you grab this plate, and Mor, take this one. I’ll meet you in the dining room in a minute.”

They did as they were told and lifted the plates to leave the kitchen. As soon as they were in the corridor, Feyre stopped Mor in her tracks.

“What has gotten into your aunt?”

“About what?”

“You know, talking about Rhys so much and asking if we’re hanging out.”

Mor shrugged. “I don’t know, I guess she just wants to know how your year is going.” They entered the dining room, and found Cassian, Azriel and Rhys already sitting, chatting loudly. They all greeted Feyre, but her eyes met Rhys’ who gave her a large grin. Mor set down her plate, grabbed the one in Feyre’s hand, and pushed her with her hip.

“Feyre, why don’t you sit beside Rhys today?”

“O - okay.” Why she wasn’t sitting beside Mor, where she always sat when they dined at her home, she didn’t know. Had Rhys said something to her? Why he would have done it now when they had managed to stay quiet for more than two months was a mystery, but she didn’t see any other plausible explanation for his cousin and his mom’s strange pushy behavior.

So she sat down beside Rhys, and decided on ignoring Mor until she could talk to him in private.

***

The dinner started normally, and for half an hour, Feyre thought she might have imagined what had been happening. Everybody was talking and laughing, and she felt glad for the invitation, the dinner reminding her of every night she had spent at their house as a teenager, building pillow forts with Mor and the boys, eating candies until they all fell asleep right there.

But then Mrs Knight started asking her questions again, uncomfortably personal questions.

“So Feyre, are you dating anyone at the moment?”

She felt Rhys tense up beside her, and she forced herself not to look at him as she answered. “I’m not, no.”

“What about you, Rhys?”

She saw Rhys choke on the water he’d been drinking, and she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. He mumbled a quiet ‘no’ and went back to his plate. She needed to make her change the subject. So she turned to Mor.

“Mor, you’ve been seeing that girl from your intro to gender study class, right?”

Mor grinned at her. “I have. But we already know all about that. What we don’t know about is you, Feyre. I live with you, and yet I haven’t seen you go on any dates. Maybe you should try it.”

And before she could answer, Mrs Knight talked again. “Exactly. I know leaving Tamlin must have been hard at the end of high school but -”

Cassian laughed at that, interrupting her. “Yeah right, she dumped him and she was right to do so, that jerk.”

And Feyre smiled at him, because she could always count on Cass to be on her side. “I did, and I really don’t feel bad, believe me.”

“Well, all I was going to say was that it’s not good staying hung up on old relationships.”

“I’m not. I just... “ again, she avoided glancing at Rhys. “I haven’t met many people yet.”

“Well, maybe you should try dating somebody you already know.” And she looked at Rhys intently, who did his best to ignore his mother’s stare. Feyre coughed. She really wanted to speak about something else, so she turned to Cassian. “Cass, how about you, anything exciting happening at Cornell?”

As she hoped, Cassian started talking incessantly, and she was able to go back to her meal.

***

“Rhys, Feyre, do you mind going to get the pies in the kitchen?”

Feyre would have said no, just to avoid playing into whatever game his mom was playing, but she really needed to talk to him in private. So when he got up, she followed him out of the room and down the corridor. Eager to be alone, she moved past him and entered the kitchen first. She went to grab the first pie, when she felt both his hands rest on her butt. She jumped in surprise, but before she could turn around, his hands moved from her butt to her waist, and she felt his lips rest on her neck, leaving a trail of kisses in their leave.

“Rhys, what are you doing?”

“Kissing my girlfriend,” he whispered against her ear, chuckling when she shivered at the sensation, his hands roaming around her belly as he pressed himself into her more. “You’re so sexy today, I couldn’t think of anything else during dinner.”

She bit back a moan at the sensation of his body so close to hers, and let her head rest against his shoulder for a moment, relishing in the feeling of his kisses on her skin.

But then she remembered where they were, and straightened up in his arms, resting her hands on the kitchen counter.

“Rhys, your entire family is in the other room.”

“So?”

“ _ So _ , I thought we weren’t ready to tell yet.”

And he must have understood what she was asking him, because his lips stopped, and he rested his face on her neck, his arms more gentle around her, not as eager as they’d been a second before.

“I didn’t tell them anything, Fey.”

“Then what’s going on?”

“I don’t know, really. I mean, you know my mom always liked the idea of us getting together.” She knew. That was one of the reasons why they had decided not to tell anyone about the fact that they were dating. They didn’t want the pressure of their families to weigh in on their relationship. “But she’s never been as forward before. I’m thinking, maybe Mor realized what’s been happening and she told her.”

She turned to face him and looped her arms around his neck. “You mean, Mor would know and she hasn’t told us about it?”

“Maybe she doesn’t know exactly but… I mean, you two literally share a room now, and she might have noticed you spending more time with me. I don’t know, maybe she thinks we’re flirting or something.”

She chuckled. Flirting. That was one way to describe what they were doing when they were alone. He seemed to think the same, because he bent down and captured her lips in his, a soft kiss that she never wanted to end. But of course, they had to stop. She pushed away slowly and looked into his eyes.

“We have to go back or they’re gonna come look for us.”

“I know.” He paused, and she waited for him to formulate what he had in mind. “Do you want me to tell my mom to stop bothering you?”

She thought for a minute. “You know what I would like? For them to know. I don’t want to hide anymore. I want to be able to hold your hand in public whenever I want.”

He smiled at her, and nodded. “Tonight?”

“No. I’m not  _ that  _ ready yet.” He laughed. “How about on New Year’s Eve?”

He considered for a moment. “Alright, on New Year’s Eve, then.”

And he kissed her again, before they grabbed the pies and went back to the dining room, a new certainty in their hearts.


End file.
